


The Houseboat Children

by universeEnthusiast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and honestly luka and juleka need more development so im here to do what the writers fuckign didnt, no ships just siblings, started with the purest request i ever got and spiralled into an epic tiny babeys saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: Luka was only two years old when baby Juleka was born, but it changed his whole life.





	1. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka meets his baby sister for the first time.

Luka was walked down the hall of the big white building. There where white and blue and silver and grey things everywhere, it was very cold, and there were a lot of loud noises and tiny flashing lights coming from machines.

He didn’t like it at all.

But Luka hadn’t seen Mama in a long time, and he missed her, so he would be brave and walk through the scary place so he could see her again.

Mama was lying in a strange bed in a little room.

“MAMA!” Luka yelled and ran toward her.

“There’s my big boy!” she reached out to him, and he immediately tried to climb up the bed to get to her, but it was too big for him.

Mama’s lady friend, Julie, picked him up and put him on the bed instead.

“Have ya been a good boy for Julie, Luka?” Mama asked as Luka gave her a big hug.

“Yes he has,” Julie sat down in the chair.

She asked Mama something else, but Luka wasn’t listening. He was too busy wondering why Mama was smaller now.

“Belly?” Luka asked, getting scared.

“Ah, son,” Mama smiled. “She went over there.”

Luka pouted, and Mama pointed her arm to a box on long legs next to the bed.

“That’s Juleka,” Mama said. “And she was what was making me so big.”

Luka crawled closer so he could look in the box. Inside was a tiny person, even smaller than him.

“That’s yer baby sister, Luka,” Mama told him. “She’s coming home with us.”

Luka blinked at the tiny person, and then back at his Mama.

“Baby,” he said.

“Aye, love,” Mama laughed. “Baby Juleka.”

“Joo.” Luka tried.

Mama and Julie laughed again and Luka looked back into the box.

He reached out and patted the baby’s head.

“Home?” Luka asked.

“Mama and baby have to stay just a little while longer,” Julie told him.

“Nooo!” Luka complained, clinging to Mama.

“We’ll be back home soon, son,” Mama promised. “But for now, yeh gotta go back with Julie.”

Luka pouted, because he didn’t want to leave Mama, or baby, but Julie got up from the chair and he knew he was going to leave anyway.

He gave the baby another pat and Mama another hug, and then Julie picked him up off the bed.

“Say buh-bye Mama,” Julie told him.

“Bye, Mama,” Luka pouted sadly.

“Buh-bye Juleka,” Julie said.

“Bye, Joo,” Luka waved.

Mama waved back at him as Julie walked them away.

“Joo.” Luka said to himself, thinking about the baby.

He couldn’t wait to see Mama and Joo again.


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka sings to baby Juleka to get her to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapter were written out of chronological order, so this one was done in my original writing style instead of Luka Vision, but Luka Vision returns for the rest of the fic after this :)

“Mama.”

Anarka snored, and Juleka wailed on and on in her room.

“Mama, baby is crying.”

Luka pouted and tugged at his mother’s sleeve. Her arm fell away from her desk, but she didn’t stir.

“Ma- _ma_ ,” Luka insisted, pushing her with his little hands.

The desk she had passed out on shook and the bottle she had been nursing all night rolled to the edge.

Luka frowned at it. Juleka started crying harder beyond the wall.

He huffed and padded out of his mother’s room, back around the wall and towards the crib.

He had put some boxes and toys by the side so that he could climb up and be tall enough to see in, even if his arms weren’t tall enough to pick Juleka up yet.

“Don’t cry,” he pleaded, but the baby kept crying. “C'mon, please don’t cry.”

Luka didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t allowed to get in the crib with her, he couldn’t take her out, and it was obvious mama wasn’t going to wake up any time soon.

Juleka went quiet for a moment, but then scrunched her face up and squirmed and went back to crying.

So Luka crossed his arms on the edge of the crib and sat his head on them and tried singing.

“ _How much is that dog-gy in the win-dow_ ,” he sang quietly. “ _The one with the wagg-i-ly tail…_ ”

Juleka paused in her wailing and frowned with her little baby face, moving her head, searching for the sound.

“ _How much is that dog-gy in the win-dow,_ ” Luka shuffled his cheek on his arm. “ _I do hope that dog-gy’s for sale…_ ”

The baby, appeased by the tune, decided that now she would sleep.

Luka, tired from being woken up and no longer being kept up from the crying, simply got down from the pile of boxes and went back to his little bed in the corner.

“Goodnight, Joo.” he whispered. “Goodnight, mama.”

And then he pulled his blankets up and snuggled in to sleep again.


	3. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries to put Juleka to bed, but it's not easy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little warning: this chapter contains a knife and a mention of a very angry neighbour. there are no harmful incidents described in the chapter, but if these things are sensitive subjects for you, please tread carefully, because i want you to be safe.

“Ye’ll look after Joo tonight for me, won’t yeh, Luka?” his mama had said.

Luka had just nodded.

“That’s my boy.” mama had beamed. “I’ll be back when yeh wake up.”

She had patted his head and gone away.

Juleka was playing on the floor, among the piles of her toys and piles of mama’s things.

Luka looked up from his book at the clock. He knew that when the lonely red thing on the left of the dots turned into a streetlamp, it was time to go to bed.

And the red thing was streetlamp shaped.

He also knew that Juleka would not go to sleep without a bottle, so he had to go make one.

He closed his book and hopped down off the chair.

He went to her crib first, to get the bottle from her morning nap, and took it to the kitchen.

Luka wasn’t very tall yet, so moving things on the counter was tricky. But he had a chair for when he needed it, and used that to help him.

Once he had the bottle, the next part was getting Juleka into the crib.

This part was the trickiest.

Because he was tall enough to pick up Juleka now, and tall enough to put her in the crib, give her the bottle, and get to bed. Those things weren’t hard.

What was hard was getting Juleka to come quietly.

The man in the house across the street had gotten very angry the last time Juleka went to bed crying, and Luka didn’t want him to get mad again.

Luka sat on the floor and frowned at the bottle.

Juleka sat up from where she was, holding something Luka had been told not to touch without mama there.

Juleka was holding a knife.

Luka got very scared.

“Joo.” he called, dropping the bottle and reaching out to her.

Mama had told him to stretch out his arms when he wanted Juleka to come to him.

Juleka was almost walking all by herself, and he wanted to catch her if she fell when she made it to him.

“Joo.” he called again.

Juleka’s big brown eyes turned to him, and she giggled and waved the knife.

Luka almost ran over to snatch it away, but he knew that if he did, she could cry and the man would get angry.

“Joo, I have a bottle.” Luka picked it up and waved it. “It’s for you. Do you want it?”

Juleka looked at the bottle, and decided she wanted it.

She dropped the knife and moved to crawl towards him, but once she got on her hands and knees, she decided she wanted to walk instead.

Luka watched her get up and take a step, scared that she would fall. But she took a few steps, and he was almost proud.

“C'mon, Joo,” Luka said, waving her to him, more worried about bringing her away from the knife than anything else.

Juleka made a little gurgly noise, like she sometimes did, and then a little squeal.

Luka smiled as she stumbled all the way to him, and he caught her. She sat in his lap and he gave her a hug.

He sighed, happy that she hadn’t hurt herself.

And then, Juleka said her first word.

“Knife!” she bounced up and down, excited for the bottle.

Luka stared at her for a moment, and then blinked and handed her the bottle, not sure whether to be scared or proud.

He picked her up and took her to her room, let her down gently into the crib, and turned out the light.

===

A couple were walking down the bank of the Seine on a lovely summer evening.

As they passed a particularly eccentric looking houseboat, they watched a small child carry something up to the deck and all the way to the front of the boat.

They paused, mildly concerned about what he was there to do, as he pulled up something shiny.

The woman gasped as she realised that it was a knife.

The child tossed the knife into the water, throwing as if he were mad at it, and then spotted them.

He waved, and then disappeared.

The couple exchanged haunted looks, and then hurried on their way.


	4. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka picks up Juleka from daycare.

Luka walked up to the counter.

The lady at it looked down at him from behind her magazine.

He didn’t say anything.

He found that adults tended not to listen to him.

“Can…” she blinked at him in confusion. “Can I help you?”

Luka reached up and put the envelope his mama had given him on the counter.

The lady looked at it, and then back at him.

He thought maybe she didn’t know it was for her, so he reached up and pushed it forward a little more.

The lady frowned and picked up the envelope.

Luka knew that once he had given the lady the envelope, he was allowed to go and get Juleka.

He shifted his bag on his shoulder and made his way down the hall of the daycare.

The little ones were all in different groups, and Luka had to find which group Juleka would be in.

She wasn’t with the little ones in the art room, which was good, because he was too tired to scrub paint out of her dress again today.

She wasn’t in the toy room, either, but Luka was almost sad about that. He wanted a chance to see the fancy toy guitar from yesterday again.

Finally, he saw the door to the playground outside, and pushed it open.

Juleka was usually on the grass under the big tree in the corner, but today she wasn’t there.

Luka frowned, getting worried, and looked around at all the other little ones.

Kim was running around, pretending to be a dragon.

There were two little ones in the sandpit, and three taking turns on the swings, but still no Juleka to be found.

He looked back at the tree.

And then a ball bounced off of his head from behind.

“Sorry!” squeaked a voice.

Luka rubbed the back of his head, trying not to cry, and turned around.

Behind him was a little girl with massive blue eyes and pale yellow hair that stuck out in every direction, with lots of little colorful clips in it that were probably trying to hold it down but weren’t doing a very good job. She wore a pink dress with sparkly fairies on it.

“You look like Julia!” she beamed.

Luka only blinked.

“Julia!!!” the little girl squealed and ran off, and Luka watched her go.

Juleka was picking up the ball that had hit him in the head, and looked up when the pink girl yelled her name.

The pink girl jumped on her, laughing, and gave her a big hug. Juleka smiled.

Luka was surprised. Juleka didn’t smile very often, and it was always good when she did.

Juleka looked over and saw Luka by the door.

She said something to the pink girl in her quiet voice that he couldn’t hear from this far away, and then the pink girl hugged her again.

Juleka left the ball on the ground and walked toward Luka and the door.

“C'mon, Joo.” Luka offered his hand.

Juleka was only five, so Luka had to hold her hand all the time, wherever they walked, mama said.

“Home?” Juleka asked as he opened the door.

“Home.” Luka nodded as he led her down the hall. “Who was the pink girl?”

“Rose.” Juleka said, tugging him toward the cubbies in the front hall so she could get her bag. “My best friend.”

Luka nodded again, and when they both had their bags and were securely holding hands, they went back past the counter and out the front door.

The lady at the counter watched them toddle away, a little concerned and a little impressed that a seven year old boy was picking up his sister from daycare.

She put his little letter of introduction on the notice board, since she guessed it wouldn’t be the last time he would be coming back.


End file.
